


I'm Worth the Wait

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Making Out, Romance, Sexual Content, but it's the valentine's day event i had to go all out, excuse me as i hide my red face, hoo boy was i wrong, hope you guys got popcorn or something cause this is gonna be long, i finally did it omg, i remember when i first thought i couldn't write any fluffier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: 2/14. Ann meets up with Akira at Leblanc for a long awaited reunion after he got released. Both of them are nervous about it being just the two of them, but they are also very excited to see each other again. And how appropriate was it that the day they were finally reuniting was Valentine's Day?





	1. Someone in Mind

The wafting smell of chocolate lingers in the air as Ann took her fresh batch out of the oven. Since she came back home that evening, she made a beeline to the kitchen and has been in there ever since. The counters were a mess after a few hours of careful baking, and Ann herself had little remnants of chocolate on her cheek and her fingers. No doubt that she felt sticky doing all of this for a while… but it was going to be so worth it if this tastes right.

“Okay, so far so good…” she said, nodding to herself as she looked the contents over. Looked as good as the last batch she made about a week ago… back when she was worried about whether or not juvenile hall could accept mailed chocolate as a gift to its inmates… or if she could bring it in herself and give it then. When she got home, Ann had decided that making a fresh batch was best this time, since mailing her chocolate was now no longer necessary. Why mail it when she can give it to the person herself?

She sets the tray of chocolates on the counter for it to cool and takes off her mitts. Ann then hears the jingle from her cellphone, and she swore that she couldn’t pick up that phone fast enough. Reading over the text she’s gotten, Ann had a bright smile on her face as she presses her phone to her heart in her joy.

“Yes!” she cheered, her feet bouncing as she jumped up and down.

Ann enthusiastically replied to the text back and set her phone back down where it was, her smile remaining as she then grabbed the decorative box she intended to put her chocolate in when it cools. “He’s going to love it… I am _so_ gonna knock his socks off with this!” she mused. Some could say that she looked a little too excited right now, but to hell with that! She had a very good reason for being this way!

They did it… Akira was back.

All of the digging, interviews, petitions and all-around perseverance came through for them, and all of it was worth it to give Akira the freedom he rightfully deserved.

For Ann in particular, she was especially relieved that they were able to get him out sooner than expected. Granted they didn’t know how long he was going to be in there, but it had already felt like such a long, long time, thanks to it being closer to two months. And seeing him again in person after so long… nothing could describe the joy in Ann’s heart when she saw him standing at the doorway. Tomorrow… it would finally be the two of them again, and how appropriate was it that tomorrow was Valentine’s Day? Despite her joy, she was also a little nervous at the thought of meeting up with Akira again… there was so much that she wanted to say to him that she didn’t know where to start.

Then again, she’ll get to that when she’ll get to that.

Ann walked over to the tray of small chocolates and poked one of them to see if it hardened enough for her to taste it for herself. Once she had found one that was solid enough, she popped it in her mouth and relished at the taste. “Mm…! Way to go, Ann!” she congratulated herself. Knowing that her hard work was coming through in her chocolate made her all the more optimistic about how Akira was going to react. She’ll probably let it cool overnight and pack the chocolate in the morning. Now… all that she had to worry about now was cleaning the kitchen. As hard as she worked, Ann wasn’t blind to the mess she’s made in the process.

“Okay… I’m about done with the chocolate, so… guess I gotta clean up a bit. Let’s see, uh… Kitchen, bath, then bed. Not a problem.” she said, laying out her cleaning plan. Ann then grabs a cleaning rag and turns the water on to soak it. As she cleans up her handiwork, her mind starts to imagine all of the ways that their upcoming meetup could go. It makes Ann look forward to it more.

_‘Wait for me… okay, Akira?’_

\-----

“I heard someone finally got released. You look well.”

“Nice to see you too, Doc.”

Akira sets the hot cup of coffee on the counter, serving it to the good doctor sitting at the bar. Tae Takemi would have been sitting on her usual spot at one of the booths… if it wasn’t for the onslaught of couples -- or rather, young guys bringing girls over for a cup -- sitting at the booths and chatting amongst themselves. The amount of people that entered the cafe throughout the morning certainly kept both Akira and Sojiro busy for today. It was still rather tame compared to other cafes in the city, but this was _really_ busy for Leblanc. Even so, they still had time to chat a little with their regulars.

“You’ve been adjusting well since coming back to the real world, yes? No strains on your body? Or mental stress?” Takemi asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I’ve been fine. Thanks for asking.” Akira replied, cleaning a glass cup in his hands with a rag. Although he couldn’t help but smile a little at her inquiry. “Didn’t think you were so worried about me, though.”

Takemi emits a low chuckle as she took another sip of her coffee. “Just simply making sure that my little guinea pig is doing well after his little stint. It took a lot of work to spread out your good name, you know.”

Akira’s smile grows fond as he sets the glass down and moves on to the next one. “...I know.” he said, nodding. “And I’m truly grateful for everyone’s part in that… including yours.”

“That’s all fine, I guess.” she replied, shrugging her shoulders as she formed a casual smile. Akira took the comment in stride. After all, he knew that she cared. “Mm… At least your skills haven’t dulled in the coffee making business… unless this is Boss’ handiwork?”

“Nope. I’ve got nothing to do with that one. That’s all the kid.” Sojiro chimed in. He was nearby serving another customer, but he could hear the conversation that Akira and Takemi were having just fine.

“I see. My compliments.” she said with a pleased smile. “Ah, before I forget… I have something for you.”

“...For me?” Akira blinked at that, watching Takemi take out a small box from within the pocket of her studded jacket. “Dr. Takemi, this isn’t a confession, is it?”

“Oh? He dares to be cheeky? How bold.” Takemi mused, closing an eye as she allows the box to press against her cheek. “Think of it as… a celebratory present for your release. Though I suppose that in a way, it _does_ fit the season.”

That made Akira curious as to what this present might be. What could the good doctor possibly give him as a present? As Takemi stretched her arm out slightly to hand out the box to him, Akira took it and expressed his thanks. Surely Sojiro wouldn’t mind if he opened his present now, right? It was small, after all. He opens the box by taking off the top, and looks over the contents. He didn’t really know what it was at first, but he knew that there seemed to be a lot of these small wrappers in this little box. Then it clicked in his head, and his eyes grew wide at the realization.

...oh.

Oh my...

_These were condoms._

Akira felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he immediately blushed a vivid shade of red. He hastily closed the box, clasped it in his hand and tucked it behind his back so that hardly anyone -- namely Sojiro -- would see it. That earned quite the laugh from Takemi herself.

“What’s the matter? Not what you expected?” she asked, her tone being a little too calm for Akira’s tastes.

“T-That’s putting it mildly…” he coughed, covering his mouth with his free hand. Not what he expected indeed… he was completely caught off guard!

“It certainly shows. Not even in our clinical trials have you ever turned into that deep a color. And I remember you turning into a lot of colors back then.” she mused, resting her chin upon her open palm. Takemi’s voice remained calm, even when her words turned more serious. “Regardless... Protection is always important, my little guinea pig. Considering what today is, it’s a good thing for a young man like yourself to keep in mind. Especially if you’re considering involving someone else into the picture.”

Someone else… there was one person in particular that immediately came to mind in Akira’s head, and it made him blush even harder once he thought about it. Akira covers his face with his hand in vain, completely embarrassed that he couldn’t make himself calm down. This was not lost on Takemi as she observed him, and she smiles a knowing smile as she began to finish the last of her coffee.

“Oh? So, there _is_ someone that came to mind for you, hm? Seems like my hunch to give that to you was right.” she said.

“...” Akira was at a loss at what to say. He didn’t bother to deny it -- not that he ever did in the first place. And even if he did deny it in the past, there would be no point in denying it now. He did have someone very dear to him in mind… but even so, this was definitely something that he didn’t expect to get at all! Sure, he and Ann did get intimate on a few occasions before, but they never went _all the way._ Not yet. And seeing his gift from Takemi just made his heart race and made his mind whir at top speed.

 _‘We’ve never… I mean, we didn’t go that far yet… but would she…? Would we? Now? Ann is going to be here later, but… would she be ready? Hell, would I be ready…!?’_ The thoughts in his head were a jumbled mess, and he had a feeling that it was going to be stuck on his mind for the rest of the day. Akira was already a little nervous over her coming here as is, and now this was another thing that added fuel to the fire.

Still, despite his nerves and his initial reaction… Akira knew that he should appreciate this gift. Takemi was right. If he and Ann were going to do more things like that together, then he should have these things in hand just in case. Even if it wasn’t going to happen today, perhaps it’ll happen someday. And with that in mind, he needed to be ready to protect both Ann and himself. So Akira let his hand fall back to his sides, took a breath to finally calm himself down, and exhaled. The deep shade of red didn’t fade from his face, but at least he felt calmer.

“...thanks for this, Doc.” he thanked.

Takemi closed her eyes as she nodded and formed a calm smile. “Took you long enough to say something.” she responded, unable to resist poking fun at him a little. Digging once more into her jacket pocket, Takemi took out the payment for the coffee and a little extra tip. “Well, it’s about time I head back to the clinic. I don’t really care for the current holiday or the crowd it brings. Besides, I’ve already done what I wanted to do here.” With that, she rose up from her spot at the bar and adjusted her things slightly so that she would be ready to leave. Before she does though, she shoots one last glance at Akira.

“Whatever you plan to do, be safe about it, alright?” she added. “I’ll see you around.”

Akira nodded, taking her empty cup from the bar so that he could clean it later. “Yeah. See you around.” he said with a smile. “And… keep me updated about that case, won’t you?”

Takemi smiled at that, knowing very well what Akira was referring to. “Will do.” she promised. With a final regard to Sojiro, she was out the door.

Akira took a moment to step back from the counter before taking out the present Takemi gave him from behind his back. He looks upon the small box with a soft look to his eye, and his mind couldn’t help but wander back to Ann and her arrival. It’s been so long since it was just the two of them together… and admittingly, Akira was a little nervous. He didn’t want to screw anything up, especially considering what happened between them on Christmas Eve. That was entirely his fault, and he didn’t want to mess things up again. At the same time… hardly anything held Akira back other than his own nerves. When he tried to imagine the different ways their get-together tonight would go, Akira formed a small, nervous smile. 

He wanted to see her smile again, hear her laugh… it’s been too long since he’s seen those things beyond his dreams. He didn’t really care what they would do, just as long as he was with her. 

And if… by some off chance, they would end up having to use his new gift… well --

“Hey, Akira! Quit daydreaming over there!”

...they’ll cross that bridge when they get to it.

Akira shook his head vigorously as if to snap out of his daze, slipping the small box into his pocket so that he could put it away later. “Sorry about that, Boss.” he said to Sojiro as he passed by. He was actually hoping to just play the whole thing off and go on as he normally would, but it didn’t go pass the old man that easily. Though Akira was calmer now, his face was still a bit flushed.

“Geez, kid. You’re as red as a beet.” Sojiro pointed out with an amused smile. Akira flinched at the mention of it. Needless to say, that made him feel embarrassed again as he turned his head away from him in vain.

“...It’s nothing.”

“You sure about that?”

_“It’s nothing…!”_

\-----

From where she was standing on the train, she could see the sun setting in the distance.

Ann’s intention was to come by Leblanc during the evening. She didn’t want to come by at a time where Akira was still too busy working. If she could, she wanted to be with him when he actually had some time to spare. Besides, things should be winding down a lot over there… right? It wasn’t as if Leblanc was the busiest place in the world… still, that was part of its' charm, weirdly enough.

She could feel her heart already jumping out of her chest. Even as she was sandwiched in the middle of this crowded train full of the evening commute of couples, her mind was already occupied with the thought of meeting Akira. She tugs the strap of her purse closer to her, where the fruits of her labor was hidden. Ann was still pretty proud of her handiwork, and she couldn’t wait to see the look on Akira’s face when she gives it to him. But giving away her chocolate was the easy part… there were so many things that she wanted to say to him, and they all buzzed inside her head throughout the whole train ride.

 _‘So, how was your first night back?’_ That was one thought in her head.

 _‘You’ve been doing okay, right?’_ Another thought.

 _‘You should’ve told me that you were going to turn yourself in.’_ One of her most prominent thoughts. And many other thoughts swirl around her mind in such a blur, it made her nerves more obvious on her face.

_‘I’ve missed you so much…’_

_‘Let’s have some fun! I wanna make up for all the time that you’ve missed.’_

_‘I was so worried about you…’_

_‘We’re still gonna be together even after you go back home... right?’_

_‘I worked hard on this chocolate, you know! I hope you’ll like it…’_

_‘I want to just… hold you for a while, okay?’_

_‘We’ve still got a month to make the most of with everyone, you know!’_

_‘I’ve waited so long for you…’_

_‘I don’t want to go home.’_

_‘You’re all I’ve thought about, night and day.’_

_‘Akira… let me stay with you tonight.’_

Ann quietly leans her head against the cool steel pole that she was grasping, closing her eyes tight as if to try and put her active mind into a halt. “Geez, what’s wrong with me? I’m not even there yet and I’m already working myself up…” she sighed to herself, shaking her head. Damn nerves were setting her off the wall… but that was natural, wasn’t it? Putting yesterday aside, she hasn’t seen Akira since Christmas Eve. It would only be natural for her to be nervous, right?

“I wonder if you’re nervous too…” Ann wondered to herself aloud. Akira always looked so calm... as if nothing in the world could shake him. At least, that’s how it seemed at times for as long as she’s known him. But he _can_ get nervous… He didn’t like to show it, but it’s always so striking when she notices it. A small smile graced her lips as she remembers a certain quirk of his when he tries to hide his nerves, and she giggles a little as she thought of it. “Maybe you’ll crack a joke to lighten the mood… I wouldn’t mind hearing a lame pun or two.”

Puns are definitely welcome this time. It’s been too long.

“...” Maybe Akira wasn’t nervous about her coming tonight… or maybe he _was_ nervous, at least a little bit. Ann wouldn’t know until she got there. What Ann _did_ know was that **she** was nervous as all hell right now. She was a little nervous last night when she asked to come over, but it didn’t hit at full force until she got on the train. It was the first time after a long time that they’ll be alone together… and today was Valentine’s Day on top of that, with all that came with it. Ann’s gaze falls down to one of her purse pockets, thinking about a certain item that she picked up at one of the convenience stores in Central Street before she got on the train. That also added to her nerves… but none of the causes above were going to stop her.

Was she nervous about seeing him? Hell yeah. But overall, was she excited about seeing him? That was the real question.

Ann hears the PA announcer’s voice blaring through the train’s speakers, announcing the next stop at Yongen-Jaya. When she hears that, her smile turns bright as she eagerly waits for the train to stop at the station.

Was she excited about seeing Akira? _Hell yeah she was._


	2. I'm Worth the Wait

Everything was slowing down at the cafe.

The last few people that were sitting at the booths left about an hour ago, leaving Akira and Sojiro to clean up the shop. The place was so slow that even Morgana finally emerged out in the open and curled up on one of the chairs. Occasionally, when he would pass by him, Akira would give him a gentle pet on top of his head -- even if he had to wash his hands afterwards every time.

“Are you nervous?” Morgana asked during one of the times he passed by. Knowing what he was referring to, Akira formed a small smile.

“...yeah. Kinda.” he admitted.

“But not enough to get cold feet, right?”

 _“Never.”_ Akira’s response then was immediate and solid despite his nerves.

Despite feeling the sting of defeat, Morgana had to smile at that. “...then you’ll be fine.” he assured. If he had to lose to someone for Ann’s affection… then at least it was to Akira. It wasn’t any easier to swallow for him, but at least in Morgana’s head, it could’ve been worse. A true gentleman should be gracious in both his defeat… and in his victory. Luckily Akira understood that since he wasn’t rubbing it in. He simply smiled in his thanks before going about his business in the shop.

From the window, Akira could see it has become dark outside. He could definitely count on no other customers stopping by for the rest of the night… which secretly made him thankful. If there were no customers, then he and Ann could have the whole store to themselves. Maybe that was a little selfish of him to think like that, but he didn’t really care about that. All Akira felt like he was doing now was just... passing the time until Ann gets here.

“Oh right, today’s Valentine’s Day.” He could hear Sojiro say from behind him. “No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here.”

Akira had an amused smile on his face as he washed his hands. Seriously, how’d that get past him? “I think that alone would’ve made it obvious, Sojiro.” he said.

“Heh, no need to get all fresh. But come to think of it...” Stroking his beard a bit, Sojiro looks towards Akira with a inquisitive look to his eye. “Don’t you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you’ve been here nearly a whole year.”

Akira had a knowing look on his face as he glances at Sojiro from the corner of his eye. ...should he tell him that Ann’s coming?

“Y’know, when I was young, Hoo boy…” Sojiro continued on, musing on days long past. But before he could really share events from his own springtime of youth, the two of them could hear the bell chime as the front door opened. They weren’t expecting any other customers coming in at this hour… or the rest the night in fact, but hearing who it was that entered the cafe made Akira’s heart skip a beat.

“...Hi there!”

_Finally._

All eyes were on Ann as she entered the shop, and Akira couldn’t help but have a dreamy smile on his face when he turned and saw her standing there. She looked the same as she always did, but Akira looked at her as if they were the only two people in the building. “Hey… You made it.” he greeted, coming around the counter so that he would welcome her properly. Ann smiled back at him when she saw him, but it wasn’t lost on her that the store was technically still open.

“Do you have a minute?” she asked.

“Yeah… it’s not busy.” he replied, nodding his head.

Sojiro looked back and forth at the two of them before he smiled, figuring out what exactly was happening here. The kid _did_ have something planned for today after all… sly dog. “Ohhh… You should’ve just told me.” he voiced, giving Akira a sly look. Looking back towards Ann, he felt like he should give the two of them some well-deserved privacy. After all, he didn’t miss that look on Akira’s face. If Sojiro hung around any longer, he’d felt like he’d be intruding.

“Here, I’ll leave the store to you.” he said, earning a nod from Akira showing that he understood. Too lovestruck to speak, eh? Well, it’s just as well… he should just leave these two be. Sojiro began to come out from behind the counter and headed towards the door to leave. Ann made sure to step out of the way once he approached. He turns the sign over so that it would say _‘Closed’_ , and gives a final glance to the two of them.

“Enjoy yourselves.” he said, keeping his smile as he opened the door.

Morgana gets down from the chair he was laying on, and he couldn’t help but emit a sad sigh. Akira would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel a little bad for the little guy. He could only watch as Morgana went on his way behind Sojiro. Before long, it was just the two of them together.

This is it.

Ann finally makes the move to approach Akira, keeping the bright smile on her face. She emitted a nervous giggle when she did, but she was happy overall. “Good evening.” she greeted.

“Good evening,” Akira greeted right back. He makes a gesture to one of the booths and kept his smile as well. “Have a seat. This one’s on the house.”

“...Thanks.” she thanked, nodding as she sets her purse down. 

The two of them went separate directions for the moment, with Ann taking a seat in the booth and Akira heading back behind the counter to brew a fresh cup of coffee for the both of them. The wafting smell of coffee filled the entire room, and Ann couldn’t help but take a whiff of it. She turns her head towards the counter, seeing Akira at work as he prepares their cups. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight. _Yes, that felt right._ Akira happened to look up from the counter, and their eyes met each other then. His smile turns bashful as he bows his head back down, pouring the finished brew in the cups before he makes the needed adjustments to make it just how she liked it. He cleared his throat a bit before he spoke, attempting to break the ice.

“So…” he began, breaking the silence between the two. “Come here often?”

Ann blinked at him a few times before she giggled at him a little. Was he playing off a joke here? Two can play at that game! “Well, yeah. I come here with friends sometimes. It’s a great place! It’s not too busy, the coffee here is great…” she trailed off as she saw Akira approach the table with two cups of coffee in his hands. As he sets them both down on opposite ends of the table, Ann added on a little something to her playful response. “...not to mention that the barista is cute.” she said. Akira chuckled a little at that, giving Ann a playful wink before he took his seat.

There was another moment of silence between the two, with both of them unsure of how to break the ice this time. The only moves made were the occasional sip of their coffee, the bottoms of their cups clinking with the coasters once they set it back down. A pleased hum from Ann was all that was heard, and it made Akira smile a little. He can take a little comfort knowing that Ann liked his coffee. Akira idly drums his fingers against his arm, while Ann leaned herself forward, getting more comfortable in her seat. After that moment, it was Ann who broke the silence this time.

“It’s been a while since we had some alone time together.” she mentioned.

“It has…” Akira replied, nodding. “I won’t lie… I’m kinda nervous.”

Ann smiled softly at that. Good to know that she wasn’t the only one at her wits’ end. “You mean now? That’s cute.” she mused. That explained the opening joke… who said that she didn’t know her boyfriend? Akira didn’t say anything, only smiling a bit in his bashfulness as he bowed his head down slightly.

“Oh yeah, this is for you…” Seeing as it was a good opportunity as any, Ann reached into her purse and took out her chocolate; still nicely wrapped and put together in a beautiful bow. She placed it in the middle of the table, close enough for Akira to take for himself. Akira looks down at the present before pulling it closer to him. He almost didn’t want to open it since it looked so pretty to him… almost. But this was Ann’s chocolate! Of course he was going to open it!

“Isn’t it heavy? I filled it with love.” Ann joked in a light tone. She figured that she should try saying a joke to brighten the mood and ease both of their nerves.

Akira smiled warmly as he put a hand on top of the decorative box. “Thanks.”

Wait… Wait, wait, wait… that was it?

“Couldn’t you at least react to my joke?” Ann said, her smile turning into a mini pout at Akira’s lack of reaction. He laughed at that, at least. That was something. 

Ann tried to think of what she wanted to say next out of the many things that were in her head, but one thing stuck out in her mind now that she was alone with him. It was one of the more obvious things she wanted to say, even if she still felt a little sad about it.

“Hey, um… you should’ve told me that you were planning on turning yourself in.” she said.

He should’ve known that was coming… Akira wasn’t very surprised, but he was still very apologetic about that. “I know…” he said sadly, his gaze averting from her as his hands clenched together. “Sorry to worry you.” He felt like he could apologize for that every day if she wanted him to. All of the things that he’s said about that, he’ll gladly say it again and again for her sake. Luckily for him, Ann shook her head in assurance.

“It’s okay… I’m fine.” she assured. She wasn’t mad… anymore. She understood why he did it. Though a part of her was admittingly still a little sad over it, there was no point in being mad about it at this point. Akira was free and he was here with her, and that was all that mattered to her in the end.

“U-Uh…” Ann tried to wrack her brain by moving on to another subject to talk about. She could feel the air growing heavy between them. Damn nerves again…! She didn’t want to sit here and make awkward silences all night… that wasn’t what she was here for. And she didn’t want to leave him either… No. She didn’t want to be alone tonight knowing that he’s actually here. “Um… I don’t wanna go home today.” she admitted to him, her hand lightly tugging on the sleeve of her jacket.

Akira blinked at that before shaking his head. The evening wasn’t that late… there were probably a few trains still running now, but he didn’t want her to go. Not now. It’s been way too long. “You don’t have to.” he mentioned. _Stay with me._

Ann’s head perked up when she heard him say that, and she looked relieved. “Then I won’t!” she declared. That was… easier than she thought it would be.

“Good… I’m glad.” Akira said, breathing a sigh of relief. Though they both looked glad and relieved that they essentially agreed to Ann staying over for the night, there was still a little heaviness in the air born from the words that were left unsaid. Ann in particular puckers her lips in thought before she looked back at Akira, settling on what else she wanted to say… She didn’t want to say it when it now seemed like he was too far away from her reach, even when he was just sitting across from her.

“So… can I sit next to you?” she asked.

“Y-Yeah…! Come on over here.” Akira beckoned, immediately adjusting everything on his side of the table. As Ann stood up from her seat, Akira took her half-full cup of coffee and put it next to his chocolate, solidifying her new spot next to him. He then scooted over to the side, allowing Ann to sit down and make herself comfortable. 

How long has it been since they were this close to each other? It felt like forever to them. Akira’s hands twitched as he laid them on his lap… he wanted so much to just pull her into his arms right now, but he feared that now probably wasn’t the best moment to do that. Ann was certain about what she wanted to talk about before, but she forgot about it the moment she turned and saw his face when she sat back down. She eventually regains her train of thought, and addresses the other elephant in the room.

“Hey…” she began, looking over at him with a sad look on her face. “You’re going home next month, aren’t you? Does this mean that this is gonna be a long-distance relationship?”

Well… that should go without saying. Since his probation is up next month, Akira will have to go back to his hometown. This was a day that he knew was coming since the first day he arrived here. To think that he once thought that day couldn’t come fast enough for him… But now, thinking about what he was going to leave behind, and who he was going to leave behind… long-distance contact was an inevitability in his case. And that included Ann. Akira knew that this was going to hit him hard when the time comes, and he couldn’t help but feel a little of that truth here and now. He averted his gaze from her, mulling in thought until one idea came to him.

“Want to come with me?” he suddenly asked.

“Really...?” she asked, a bit surprised to be asked this out of the blue. Akira smiled weakly as he glanced at her.

“Well, er… Sorry. Someday, I mean.” he quickly corrected himself, idly rubbing his neck in his embarrassment. He was half-serious when he said that, but he wouldn’t actually steal her away in the night like the thieves they were. That would be too much, even for them. So he needed to clarify. “I wouldn’t ask you to uproot your life for anything, even for me. So I won’t expect you to come with me right now. But someday… I wanna take you with me back home, even if it's for a night. Even if there’s nothing really there… I wanna show you around and do things with you… I wanna hang out with you by the roadside with food in our hands. And maybe even show you off to everyone so that they can all see who my best partner is.”

“Akira…”

“Look forward to that, okay? Until then... I guess we’ll have to work out this long-distance thing that’s going to happen between us. We don’t have to think about that tonight… we’ve still got a month to work it out, after all.”

“Aha… Right… I guess that’s best, huh…?” Ann replied, forming a weak smile as she adjusts herself in her seat. But she couldn’t help but frown at herself. God… what was she doing? She is finally alone with Akira after all of this time, and all that she’s doing is just creating a heavy atmosphere to what was supposed to be a happy celebration! Yes, these matters about the future that she brought up were important, but god…! She was tired of feeling like they were walking around eggshells with each other. She was so tired of these awkward silences and these overactive nerves trying to rule this date. Well, she wasn’t going to stand for it anymore! They were going to have fun tonight. Ann was going to make sure of that.

“Argh, enough of this! I came here to have fun with you!” she huffed in her seat. As for the long-distance thing… well, she supposed that in retrospect, they’ve been through worse. “I already waited this long for you to get released… so I guess long-distance is nothing.” she conceded. It may be sad when Akira eventually does have to leave… but at least he can do what he wants now. He’ll be somewhere where she can reach him, somehow. If Ann can keep up with Shiho after she had to move… she can keep up with Akira when he has to go home too. 

That was something that she felt like she could get behind… at least until they discuss it for another day. But for now… they can allow themselves to let loose… finally. Ann glances back up at Akira for a moment before gently laying her head down on his shoulder, allowing herself to let go and just be with him in the moment. Man… this felt so good to do that again. This felt right. Ann sighed to herself before she spoke again, snuggling her head against the crook of his neck.

“Even so… you’ve kept me waiting way too long.” she chided. And though her next comment sounded more like a murmur, she was dead serious when she said it; 

“I’ll smack you if you say I’m too heavy…”

Wh…

_Oh my god._

There was no hiding the smile on Akira’s face when he felt her snuggle against him, but when he heard her say that… he couldn’t help but laugh. It began as a stifled chuckle, then it eventually grew into full blown laughter. It made Ann raise her head up and stare at him incredulously, but he couldn’t help it! That comment was just so… so… _Ann._

“W-Why are you laughing? I was being serious!” she huffed at him.

“I know you were.” Akira replied through his laughter, leaning his head against hers as he laughed. He wiped the corner of his eye with his finger as his laughter began to fade, and sighed in content. Feeling more confident in his actions, he wrapped an arm around Ann before he pulls her closer to him, guiding her head back against his shoulder. Akira then leans over to press a brief kiss against the top of her head. Oh, how he missed doing this. For the first time since she came here, Akira allowed himself to relax in full.

“I missed you.” he whispered.

“I missed you too… so, so much.” Ann whispered back. She rose her head up, just so she could give Akira a kiss on the cheek. When she pulls back though, their eyes met once again.

No other words were said in that moment. Both of them found themselves lost in each other’s eyes, as if they were seeing one another for the first time. Their nerves, which were a prominent force up until this point, now faded in the background as their love for each other shone through. Slowly, Akira and Ann gently pressed their foreheads together, their eyes never leaving each other. Eventually… it almost felt like Akira never left at all. Their lips finally met in a slow, soft kiss, and they felt reconnected.

The first kiss was a delicate one that allowed them to loosen up and be themselves again. The kiss lasted for a while before they parted, not drifting too far from each other. They move back in for another soft kiss, this one a little shorter and more confident than the last. When they part again, Akira actually smiled at her. It was a familiar, goofy smile that he has when he’s feeling happy. It made Ann smile back at him when she saw it. Ah… now _this_ mood was right. Akira turns his body slightly and wraps both of his arms around Ann. That was it. He’s done waiting.

“C’mere.”

Ann giggled as he drew close, wrapping her arms around his neck as their lips met once more. They wrapped themselves in a more passionate kiss, with the both of them holding each other tight as they pressed their bodies against each other. Each small smack of the lips that was heard was more eager than the last, and Ann’s bubbly giggle filled the room and his heart. They were so into it that the force that Ann was unintentionally putting in made Akira dip his body back against the booth. He leaned back so fast that he actually ended up bumping his head against the wall behind him.

“Ow…”

“You okay?” Ann gasped, but she was only met with Akira chuckling.

“I am now…” he breathed, pulling her in for another kiss. Ann giggled against his lips as she obliged, meeting his passion in full as their lips met over and over again. 

“Don’t let me go, okay?” she whispered in-between their kisses.

“Never.” he promised her, giving a light squeeze. “Stay with me, Ann.”

“Don’t worry… I’m not going anywhere.”

Laying down on the booth like this was admittingly a little awkward considering how they were sitting before all of this, but neither Akira nor Ann seemed to care about that. They wrapped themselves up completely in each other, making out in the closed cafe without a care in the world knowing very well that nothing and no one could disturb them. Each kiss that was made seemed to be a game of catch up to them, making up for each day that they have been apart. Every soft smack of their lips made and each gasp heard was for their ears alone, and it made the both of them relax happily in each other’s arms.

This was just what they both wanted.

By the time their passionate make out session ended, both Akira and Ann were laying down on top of each other across the booth. Both of their legs dangled over the side, and their coffee on the table proper had long since cooled down into lukewarm cups. Even so, Akira didn’t seem to care about that as he cradled Ann in his arms with a wide smile on his face.

“I dreamed about this, you know.” he mentioned, running his fingers through her soft blonde hair as he stared up at the ceiling. “You were always on my mind… I often thought of everyone during that time and how they were doing... but when I would be alone at night in that empty cell, you’re the one that kept coming back in my dreams. I dreamed about you and your beautiful smile. I would hear your laughter ringing in my ears. And by the end of whatever we were doing in that dream... I would just hold you in my arms… just like this.”

Ann smiled dreamily as she snuggled her head against his chest, listening to the calming pace of his heartbeat. “You were all I thought about too…” she said, closing her eyes. “I was so determined to find a way to get you out of there and help clear your name. But besides that... sometimes I would lie awake at night wondering if you were okay… and if they were treating you right over there. Considering the last time you were put in prison, I couldn’t help but worry about you.”

“I am definitely not making that a habit.” Akira groaned. “I’ve had my fill of handcuffs to last a lifetime, trust me.”

“Then you’ll have to be a good little former thief for the rest of your life.” Ann replied teasingly.

“I’ve always been good! I was never even a delinquent in the first place.”

“Uh-huh… and who was the one who kept making lockpicks and smoke bombs in the middle of class?”

“Hey, those things helped us out and you know it.” That earned a laugh from Ann, since she knew that was true. She just liked poking fun at him a little. When her laughing eventually waned, Ann continued on her reverie, tracing little circles on Akira’s chest as she did so.

“When I would be out on the street... every time I passed by something that I knew you would like, I would always just… stop for a second and think of you. Like… ‘Oh, Akira would’ve loved to see this.’ or something like ‘I wonder what he would do if he knew this was happening right now.’ Things like that. Those were all little things in comparison to everything else, but… you were always on my mind in some shape or form, night and day. I would sometimes imagine you by my side… and that always gave me an extra push to go on and do my part.”

“Ann…”

“...that didn’t mean that I wasn’t lonely other nights though.” she said sadly, shifting her head up to look at him. “Sometimes all I wanted to do was to hold you close and never let you go… I missed hearing you say cheesy romantic stuff with a straight face and me getting totally flustered over that. I missed you kissing the back of my hand like you used to with that calm smile on your face. I missed hearing your voice, feeling your touch, sensing your presence… and I’d just… miss you.”

Akira ducks his chin down to look at her, his expression growing soft as he gazed at her face. One of his hands rose up to cradle her cheek, his thumb slowly stroking against it in a gentle caress. “...I’m right here, Ann.” he assured her. “I’m here now with you… and I couldn’t be any happier because of it.”

Ann smiled then as she leaned her head against his hand. “See? That. I actually missed that cheesy stuff you say.” she said, pointing at him with a giggle. “Funny thing is, I missed it because I know you mean all of it.”

“Of course I do. It’s the truth, after all.”

Ann heaved a sigh as a light blush tinted her cheeks. Still, her smile remained as she shook her head at him. “...Dork.” she sighed, her voice carrying all of the love in the world. She shifted her body up just so she could plant a soft kiss upon his lips. They remained in place for a while before Ann came back down to her original spot when they parted. God, she missed him… it felt like the world was back on track now that he was here. Everything just felt so… right.

“Ah… I didn’t open my chocolate yet.” Akira suddenly realized, his head tilting upward to see the bright red ribbon hanging over his head.

“It’s ‘cause you were too busy kissing me, you big moron.” Ann reminded him.

“Can you blame me? You taste so sweet…” he teased with a little drawl to his voice.

“Oh, come on! You’re so unfair...” Ann muttered, pouting at him. Although she would never say that she wasn’t pleased. She did say that she missed this, after all. Smiling down at him, Ann slowly got up from laying across the booth seat so that Akira would get up too. “Well? Up and at ‘em! I really did work hard on making that for you, y’know!”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Akira replied, chuckling under his breath as he slowly rose up from the seat and adjusted himself. He scooted over back to his original seat so that Ann could sit back down next to him, before sliding the beautiful box back in front of him. This time, Akira wasted no time in tearing away the wrapping and opening the box, revealing the little square bites of chocolate inside. Ann didn’t get too fancy with decorating them, he’s noticed. He picks up one of the pieces and immediately pops it in his mouth. Beside him, Ann looks at him with bated breath, nervously anticipating his reaction when he tried it out.

“Well…? How is it?” she asked nervously.

…

…!!

“This is…” Akira trailed off, stunned. “Ann, when did you get good at this? This is delicious…!”

“Yes!” Ann cheered, pumping a fist up in her victory. She just knew that she was going to kill it! “All of those hours slaving in front of the oven paid off! Doesn’t it just make your mouth water?”

“Hell yeah it does. You really outdid yourself…” Akira complimented, forming a more eager grin as he pops another piece of chocolate in his mouth. Man, he could just die happy right now… She might’ve been joking when she said it before, but he really could taste the love that Ann put in this. If he wasn’t careful, this whole box would be gone within the hour! ...even more so that Ann was now stealing a piece from the box and eating some chocolate herself.

“Mm ~ ! I’m like, super proud of myself right now! No joke!” she beamed with great pride. “I wanted to make sure that you got a fresh batch from me. I might’ve crunched it on time since I started the minute I got home yesterday, but I managed to pull it off!”

“Fresh, huh? Did you have another one or something?” Akira asked.

“Yeah… I made the first batch about a week ago.” Ann answered, nodding. “We didn’t know that you were going to be released when you did, so I wondered if whether or not I could mail it to you in time or deliver it in person. I wasn’t even sure if I could even do that! I ended up asking Makoto and Haru about it, and they said that it was possible to mail it... But I gotta admit I wasn’t very confident about it.”

“So what happened to the first batch?”

“I still have it! Er, well… some of it. I kinda ate some while I was cleaning up after being done with the fresh one.”

“Well, don’t eat the entire thing yourself! You should bring it over sometime, and I’ll help you eat it.”

Ann laughed at that, nudging his arm before she leans her body against him. “You just want more chocolate from me.” she teased.

“What’s wrong with that?” Akira asked, closing an eye at her. “Weren’t they both meant for me anyway?”

“That doesn’t mean you can get all greedy now, mister!”

“Oh? Says the one who’s eating more chocolate than I am right now.”

Ann playfully stuck her tongue out at him in response, making Akira laugh at her all over again. She then picks up another piece of chocolate, but instead of eating it herself like she’s been doing a few times, she holds out the piece in front of Akira’s mouth, intending to feed it to him if he wanted it. 

“Still got room in there?” she asked. Given what today was, she thought she should try something a little more romantic.

Akira only grinned as he leaned in without a word, opening his mouth as he allowed Ann to feed the chocolate to him. They continued this course of action for some time, with Akira sometimes doing it to her in return and Ann occasionally stealing a few pieces of chocolate for herself. When the box of chocolate was finally empty, the two of them leaned back against their seats with their heads resting against one another and dreamy smiles on their faces.

“Damn, it’s empty already…” Akira sighed, but kept his smile regardless. “That really was good though, Ann… thanks.”

“No problem.” Ann replied, closing her eyes. “Tough act to follow for White Day, huh?”

“I’ll admit… I’ve got my work cut out for me. But trust me: I am gonna blow you away when White Day gets here. Count on that.” he promised.

“Ooh, so confident… what happened to that shy Akira from earlier?” Ann mused, giggling a little at his declaration. Knowing Akira, he was probably going to keep that promise too. Ann couldn’t help but wonder what surprises he was going to pull out of his sleeve for that… it made her look forward to it already. “I’m gonna hold you to that, you know! I can’t wait.”

With that promise made, Akira smiled in content. He eased more into his seat, with his arm casually pulling Ann closer to him as he did so. He looked around the empty cafe from where he was sitting, with the only clear sound being the ticking of a nearby clock. It would be so easy to just remain in their seats and cuddle with her for the rest of the night… and he’d be tempted to do just that if it wasn’t for the last few used plates still lying around the counter. Valentine’s Day or no… Sojiro did leave him with the shop for the night. He couldn’t be too lenient, especially since they were still going to be open tomorrow.

It’s a struggle being the responsible one sometimes.

“I guess I should clean up the last of these dishes before we move this party upstairs.” Akira said, peering down at the coffee cup he was drinking from before. He took a big glup of it to finish off what was left. His lips cringed a little at the now cold cup of coffee, but he merely shook it off afterwards. “It’ll just be a few minutes, I promise.”

Ann opened her eyes before she reluctantly lifted her head off of Akira’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry about all that. You go do your thing. I’m not going anywhere.” she assured, scooting towards the edge so that she could let Akira out. Following his lead, Ann takes a huge glup of the coffee she had so that she could finish her cup and make his job a little easier. It took all of her willpower to do so, though. Her cringe was more pronounced than his by a longshot. “Ugh…! It was definitely so much better when it was hot…” she groaned, wincing over the taste.

Akira laughed a little when he saw the look on her face. Priceless. “Guess we were too into each other to mind the coffee, huh?” he mentioned, picking up both cups as he slid out of the booth.

“Heh, yeah…” Ann replied, running her fingers through the ends of one of her twintails. “I feel a little bad though. Your coffee was really good too…”

“That’s all the comfort I need. Anything else I can live with.” he replied with a smile. Akira starts to move behind the counter and towards the sinks to wash out the leftover plates. Whatever plates that wasn’t near his path, Ann made sure to bring it to him so that he wouldn’t walk back and forth so much. True to his word, he went right to work on washing the dishes and putting them away for the night. Quick last-minute checks on the coffee beans and stocks were made before he would put away his apron and close the floor for sure. It wasn’t hard to tell that he wanted to take care of this as quick as he possibly could so that he could get back to Ann.

Ann was in no hurry herself as she helped him out a little with gathering the dishes, otherwise she just watches him take care of everything that he needed to do. As she watched him, her focus occasionally falls down to her purse, where a certain item lay hidden within one of the outer pockets. Her heart flutters as she thought about how she was going to ask what she wanted to ask him, with each little suggestion that popped in her mind making her blush. She wasn’t even sure if it was even going to happen… but the fact that she even bought this before she headed over here spoke volumes.

As Akira seemed to finally finish up his final chore, Ann took out the item and slipped it into her jacket pocket. She merely watches as he took off his apron and work sweater and puts it away for the next morning, leaving him completely casual. “All good?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. Sorry to keep you waiting.” he said as he approached her.

“Good. ‘Cause, uh… I wanted to ask you something.” Ann buried her hands within her jacket pockets, her fingers fumbling with what was in there as she looks at Akira with a nervous look to her eye. Noticing this change in her, Akira tilted his head to the side and spoke more carefully.

“What is it?” he asked.

“W-Well… um, Akira…? Tonight, can we…? I-I mean…” Ann stammered, trying to find the right words she wanted to say. She was blushing furiously in her embarrassment. Ugh, somehow that was always the hardest part with her when she tries to ask him things like these. “We totally don’t have to if you don’t want to. But if you’re cool with it, then…” Ann could already feel her words falling apart before they would even come out, so she opted to go with the better option here. _Show him._

She took out a small, green wrapper from her jacket and held it up for Akira to see. When he saw what Ann was pressing against her lips in her nervousness, his eyes widened a little at the realization.

He understood _exactly_ what Ann was trying to ask.

“Ann…” Akira began, his expression softening. “...you sure?”

Ann nodded. “I’m sure.” she confirmed, smiling a little behind the condom wrapper. “Tell me the truth. It is too much for me to ask this…? I mean, you _did_ just come back.”

“No… it’s not.” Akira answered, shaking his head. He glances down to his own pocket, where his gift from Takemi was in ever since morning. He smiled a little as he chuckled to himself, then his focus returned to Ann. “Actually… Funny story happened this morning. Do you remember the doctor from the clinic nearby?”

“You mean the doctor we ran into at the shrine last summer?” Ann asked. Akira nodded, though he was a little surprised that’s how Ann remembered her.

“She’s a regular here. She dropped by the cafe this morning and gave me this.” Akira dug into his own pocket and took out the small box full of condoms so that Ann could see it. When he opened the box, Ann’s eyes widened as her jaw dropped, looking over the contents with a shocked look on her face.

“Holy crap, that’s a lot… You serious?” she asked, flabbergasted.

“Serious. She gave it to me as a ‘Welcome back’ gift. I turned so damned red when I saw what it was. She laughed at me, and Sojiro teased the living daylights out of me all morning because I was so red… it was embarrassing.” Despite his exasperated tone, Akira was smiling as he spoke. “Even so… I’m glad she gave this to me. She said that it was important for me to keep in mind… and she was right. Something like this lets me be able to share all of me with someone I love if we decided to do something so personal. In this case… it’s you and me.”

“Akira…”

“Ask me again, Ann.” Akira pleaded, putting the box back in his pocket. He takes a step closer to her, taking her hands into his own as he gazed at her lovingly. “Ask me again.”

Ann could feel the all too familiar sensation of butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. Her heart was practically leaping out of her chest, but she wasn’t afraid. “You asked for it.” she warned, with a bright smile on her face. Ann took a deep breath, giving his hands a light squeeze as she tried to calm herself. “Okay… Akira Kurusu --”

 _“Oh god.”_ Akira completely fell out at the sound of his full name.

“Hey, I can get a little cheesy too! You bad influence.” Ann said slyly, teasing him a little before she goes completely serious. Akira allowed his small chuckles to run their course before he grows silent as well, letting Ann take the floor in this important moment.

“Akira Kurusu… I love you. And I trust you. I trust you with my life, and I trust you with my heart. Considering all of that, I know I can trust you with my body too. I’m super nervous right now… but that’s okay. I feel ready… Especially now since you’re here with me. And if you feel like you’re ready too, then I’m ready for us to take that precious step... together. So, Akira… can we…? Please…?”

Akira didn’t respond right away, but he hung on to every word Ann has said to him. His gaze is soft as he looks as her, and he gives her a gentle smile. To think that she trusted him that much… it made his heart swell, knowing this. He raises one of her hands up to his level, before he leans his head down slightly to press a loving kiss upon the top of her hand. That kiss, though brief, held all of the warmth and love he had for her in that one action. It made Ann blush more furiously than she had before when she was trying to talk, but she smiles at him back because she understood what he was saying.

_‘I love you, too.’_

“Ann Takamaki…” Akira finally spoke, gently rubbing his thumb against her hand. His smile remained as he gave it a light squeeze. “Let me show you that I’m worth the wait.”


	3. More Than Anything

He gently pulls her closer to him, letting her land in his arms before he warmly wraps them around her. Ann places a hand on top of his heart, smiling as she meets him halfway in a tender kiss. It was emotional as they gave themselves completely to the moment, yet it was exciting to them at the same time. If it wasn’t already proven here, this… was going to be a special night.

Tenderness evolves into passionate pecks, their lips meeting over and over again as their hold on each other grows tight. Ann’s grip on Akira’s shirt tightens as she made a small gasp, completely into it. Smiling against her lips, Akira’s kisses turned quick and brief as his arms changed positions. He breaks their kiss only to bend down and scoop Ann up in his arms, which really caught her off guard.

“Oh, crap! A-Akira!” she gasped initially, her feet flailing as they no longer touched the ground. Instinctively, she hastily wraps her arms around Akira’s shoulders and her legs wrap around his waist. Akira chuckles at her as his hands take a firm hold on her to keep her steady. Ann huffs at him at first, but eventually she ends up laughing in disbelief. She almost can’t believe that he did that…! Almost. But she supposed that she should know better by now.

“You jerk! Give me a heads up next time!” she chided amidst her laughter. Her disapproval over this was noticeably absent in her voice.

“Heh. You’re so cute.” he mused, giving her another small peck on the lips. Even now, he loves seeing her get a little flustered. Good to know that he was still able to do that. “...Let’s take this upstairs, shall we?”

Ann nodded at him, her laughter calming down into a small giggle. Already she feels that her face is warm, but whether it was from her blushing or her laughter, she didn’t know. “Yeah… lead the way.” she said softly, giving Akira a small peck of her own. Akira grinned as he started to walk, his hold on Ann steady as he carried her across the cafe. Ann was completely ready to just lose herself in his eyes and shower him with little acts of affection as they head up the attic… if she didn’t notice that her purse was still sitting in the booth they were in all night.

“Hold it! Hold it! I can’t leave my purse down here!” she cried, her arm reaching out in order to catch the strap herself. Akira stops walking for a moment to look towards the direction Ann was reaching, and saw her purse nearby. Adjusting his hold on her, he reaches his arm over to grab the short strap of her purse and slung it around his forearm so that he could keep his hold on Ann steady. Ann was lifted slightly as he adjusted his arms, and she could see him smiling at her.

“Better?” he asked.

“Much.” she replied, nodding her head. She leans her head down to give him another brief kiss, returning his smile as she drew back slightly. “...you can keep going now.”

At her assurance, Akira resumed walking towards the attic with Ann in tow. She was the one who ended up having to flip the light switch off when they passed it, leaving the both of them in the dark. Even so, Akira didn’t look bothered by the change. He was long since used to moving around Leblanc by now, even in the dark. His focus was entirely on Ann, who looked a little more nervous when she looked around her surroundings.

“Can you see?” she asked.

“I’m used to it, so I’ll be fine.” he answered. He could feel her hold around his shoulders tighten a little as he took the first few steps up the stairs. He couldn’t completely hold back the small grunts escaping his lips as he went up, which made Ann a little more nervous. ( _Maybe she was a little heavy after all… not that she’ll admit it out loud. And he better not say anything about it either!_ ) Akira’s pace wasn’t that fast, as he didn’t want to risk losing his grip on Ann by rushing things. Still, he gives Ann a reassuring smile, sensing her worry.

“I won’t drop you, Ann. I got you.” he assured.

“...I know you do.” she replied, trying to ease herself by focusing on Akira alone. When Akira’s steps turned a little more stable, she couldn’t help but heave a sigh of relief knowing that they’ve reached his room.

The last time that they were up in his room together… it was Christmas Eve. After that night, the sight of untouched furniture was a constant reminder to Ann that Akira wasn’t there. Now, as Akira casually tossed her purse towards the sofa and allows himself to commit his attention fully to her, Ann couldn’t help the joy settling in her heart as she cups his chin up and kisses him deeply. Akira relishes in that kiss, even as he walked slowly towards his bed. The only time they break the kiss is when Akira gently puts Ann down on the bed. Feeling the mattress on her back, Ann gazes up at Akira as he hovers on top of her. The moonlight peeking through the window illuminates his sharp eyes beyond his glasses and softens his messy hair. Knowing that his attention is all on her, she blushes at the sight of his eyes gazing back down at her. She’s a goner, she knew. She was totally entranced.

“I… wow… I don’t think I ever saw you like this before.” Ann breathed, admiring the sight of him. She reaches her hand up just so she could gently cup his cheek, and she smiles dreamily. “You’re beautiful.”

Akira chuckled a little before pressing a brief kiss on Ann’s palm, ignoring that fact that he blushed at that. “Stealing my lines again?” he quipped teasingly, earning a brief laugh from her. “I could say the same thing about you, you know…” he said as he lowers himself down to her. Akira once again claims her lips in a tender kiss, one Ann is completely into as she pulls him down closer to her to deepen it. A sudden gasp from Akira was made as he was caught off guard by her doing that, but his surprise was short lived as he immerses himself in her.

Their kisses were passionate, yet tender. Even as Akira moves down from Ann’s sweet lips to her neck, his pace was slow as his lips pressed against her skin. A pleased sigh escapes Ann as she arches her neck back slightly, allowing Akira to move down his trail with ease. On some spots, he could feel her pulse quickening against his lips, and he couldn’t help but smile at the sensation. As his path eventually lead to the end of her neck and the fabric of her shirt, he absentmindedly tugs at her jacket. Ann, taking that as a cue, rose up to take her jacket off and toss it on the floor.

Ann took the initiative again and pulls Akira back down to her, claiming his lips as she grips at his shirt. He wasn’t as surprised as he was the first time, but her eager show of force was making him breathless. “Goddamn, Ann…” he moaned against her lips. Ann couldn’t resist making a smug smirk as she felt him shudder. There’s always a bit of pride at the fact that she was the only one that could make Akira moan like that. She clings to him in a tight embrace, her fingers gripping at the back of his shirt as they continued their passionate kisses. Even as they both kicked off their shoes and let them tumble onto the floor, they were both reluctant to stop even for a second. They kept at it, their hands moving against the shape of their bodies. Eventually, Akira was the one to break their kiss this time, leaning away from her just so that he could take his shirt off. The heat was beginning to get to his head.

Though his body was still lean, the muscles that he’s gained as a Phantom Thief waned slightly from his prison stay. But that wasn’t what Ann was looking for. She was taking a moment to look him over, trying to find anything of notice. Before Akira could ask what she was looking for, she smiled up at him in relief.

“No bruises...” she said, her fingers lightly sliding down against his stomach. “Good.”

Akira smiled then, completely at ease as he lets Ann come closer to him. “Yeah… I’m fine.” he assured her, cupping her cheeks with his hands. She feels so warm… he remembered how much he loved feeling her warmth in his hands. He drew close once more, pressing his lips against hers as she wraps her arms around his bare form. Ann takes the lead once more, peppering kisses upon his lips and his cheeks. Akira’s hands move down to her back, slowly sliding down the shape of her in a caress as she showers him in affection. He eventually feels her lips move down his neck, her kisses now lasting longer against his skin. He swore that he felt a shiver down his spine from feeling her touch, as if she was sucking him in.

“Ah --” he gasped, his breathing hitched as he felt like he was being pinched. He could feel the combination of his heartbeat racing and Ann’s pressing lips trailing around his neck… damn. He had a feeling that she was going to mark him with those kisses of hers sooner or later. Akira chuckles lowly as he arches his neck back, letting his pleasure wash over him. “You’re so bad, Panther…” he teased under his breath. 

Ann’s cheeks flared up at the sound of her codename. He just _had_ to call her that, didn’t he? Jerk. Well, _two_ can play at that game. “You’re no angel either, Joker.” she mumbled against his skin. She could hear him laugh at that a little bit, and she couldn’t resist making a wry smile. She then moves her hands down at the center of his chest, and gently pushes him down on the bed. Smiling down at him, Ann begins to take out the bands holding up her twintails, letting her hair tumble down her back and frame her shoulders. A nervous giggle escapes her lips as she starts to unbutton the first few buttons on her shirt. Still, she keeps her smile as she grabs hold of the ends of her shirt and lifts it over her head. Ann tosses her shirt upon the growing pile of clothes on the floor, and she’s met with Akira gazing up at her in awe.

Akira has always thought that Ann was breathtaking, but this… that thought hit him like a truck when he looks at her now. It’s rare that he gets to see her with her hair completely down, for starters. It looked so soft the way that it shone against the peeking moonlight. His eyes followed the waves of her hair down to the ends, where it accentuated the curves of her beautiful body. Technically, this shouldn’t be new for Akira to see, but... he felt like seeing her now like this was different from seeing her in a swimsuit. This was Ann being vulnerable… and it was for him alone to see. Realizing this, he blushed so deeply that it can even be seen in the moonlight.

“What? Speechless?” Ann quipped, biting the corner of her lip. She herself was blushing under his gaze, but she was more so amused by the look of wonder on his face. She didn’t miss the blush on his face either, which to her was always a sight to see. Akira swallowed. For once, he didn’t have a clever quip to respond with at the ready. He was completely speechless.

“G-Geez…” she sighed, her smile turning bashful. “What’s gonna happen when I actually take my bra off, huh?” Not that her heart wasn’t already racing at the mere thought of that.

Akira cracked a smile then, chuckling nervously under his breath. His shaking hand moves slowly up her body, gently gliding against her stomach and upper torso as he admires her. Something grabs his attention though, as he felt his thumb brush against something small and metal. He finally sits up, leaning forward so that he could take a closer look at it. Ann was wearing a necklace under her shirt, something that Akira didn’t really notice before now. As his hand curved around the centerpiece, his smile turned warmer as he looked at it. Oh, he definitely recognized this necklace. This was his Christmas gift to her.

“You’re wearing it…” he voiced, his thumb gently rubbing against the jeweled heart.

“I hardly took it off since Boss gave it to me,” Ann said. She gently rests her hands on Akira’s shoulders and smiled at him. “...I didn’t get the chance to tell you I loved it. It’s been my little piece of you all this time, so… it means a lot to me.”

“Ann…” Akira trailed off, unable to find the right words to say. What could he possibly say in response to that? In that moment, he felt like words wouldn’t do his true feelings justice. Instead, he let his actions do the talking. He takes hold of her face, cupping her cheeks as he leans over to kiss her deeply. As Ann returns his tender kiss, Akira pulls her closer to him as he embraces her tightly, skin to skin. Kissing her with their bare skin touching each other was a new sensation -- and one that he’s often wondered about in his privacy. This felt so... incredible to him. He could feel her moan softly against his lips, and that, combined with his overflowing emotions, makes him smile all over again.

He dips her down against the bed, their positions switched so that Akira was the one on top. His hands become a little more adventurous as he caresses her body, familiarizing himself with her all over again. Some of the spots that his hands glided over made Ann giggle a little bit. Those were her ticklish spots, he knew.

“Geez… you’re so damn handsy.” Ann spoke as she giggled. Despite her sighing, she was arching her back up so that she can reach over and undo the hook on her bra.

“I can’t help it if you’re so lovable.” Akira whispered lowly in her ear, making her shiver under him a bit. “Besides… you just feel so good to me.”

“Yeah…?” Ann questioned, her fingers adjusting under her until she felt the relieving release of her bra coming loose. She sighs in relief for a moment, before giving Akira a little grin. “...Then try feeling _this._ ”

Ann pulls her bra straps down her arms before she takes it off completely and tosses it over to the scattered pile of clothes, leaving her top half completely bare to him. The color on Akira’s cheeks flared back up so fast, he could’ve sworn that his whole face was on fire. He swallowed hard as he paused, looking down at Ann in full. Her beautiful eyes, shimmering in the moonlight, were gazing right back at him. Her long hair was sprawled all over the surface of his bed. Her lips, full from all of the times they’ve kissed up to this point, were parted slightly as she breathed softly. His eyes finally fell to her exposed breasts, which looked so soft and plump to the touch. He watched as her chest heaved up and down in time with her breathing, the chain of her necklace steadily sliding down her neck. Goddamn it… goddamn it…! Ann was just so beautiful, inside and out. Akira believed that he would never get over that simple fact.

“What are you thinking about, Akira?” Ann asked, snapping Akira out of his reverie. She blushes deeply as she smiled bashfully at him. “C-C’mon, say something… You’re kinda burning a hole through me, you know.”

Akira’s gaze softened as he smiled down at her, lowering himself down to where she lay. “Sorry, I was just thinking… you truly are breathtaking.” he answered, stroking her cheek gently before pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. He makes a pleased hum as he remained in that kiss, but he knew that he was nowhere near done. Akira then slowly made his way down, leaving a trail of feathered kisses in his wake. His lips move steadily down Ann’s neck once more, briefly feeling her quickening pulse as he went. He kisses the surface of her collarbone and continues his way down, with the ends of his messy hair trailing behind him. He relished hearing her soft sighs of pleasure from above, and even her little giggles as she mentions how his hair tickled.

As Akira descended down with his trails of brief kisses, his hand moves up, ghosting against her skin until it reached one of her breasts. Soft… it felt so soft when he cupped it gently, and even then he could only cup most of it in his hand. _‘I never thought that I could feel something like this…_ ’ he couldn’t help but think to himself. It made him curious, and a little excited to know that he was actually doing this right now. The ends of his lips curved into a slight grin as he continued to explore her with gentle squeezes. Eventually he gets more bold, taking in one of her nipples into his mouth before closing his eyes. Ann’s breathing hitched as she felt the sensation, her lips parting to later fall into a breathy moan. Akira’s tongue danced around her rosy bud, stimulating it into a erect point before he gently sucked it in.

“Mmm…” she hummed, her lips parting slightly as she closed her eyes and allowed that feeling to wash over her. “That feels so good…”

Her hum of approval makes Akira smirk against her skin before releasing her from his mouth. “Yeah…?” he asked, hovering over her other breast so that it wouldn’t get neglected. And even then, Ann could feel his thumb brush over her tender nipple. That, combined with the air of the attic made her body shudder.

“How does this feel?”

He takes the other nipple into his mouth, his tongue circling around it more slowly as he looks up at her curiously. He wanted to actually see her reaction this time. Akira circles his thumb around the first one, and he could hear her moan a little louder when he did that.

“Mm… too good… that feels good too…” she breathed, smiling as she sighs in content. Ann’s eyes fluttered open only to be met with Akira staring back at her with her breast in his mouth, and her cheeks immediately flared up in reaction. The intensity in his eyes while he’s doing that was making her lose her composure a bit, and she whimpered as she bit back another groan, feeling him sucking her in again. “O-Oh, come on…! Looking at me like that while you’re… you’re... y-you’re unfair, Akira…!” she sputtered.

Akira smiled at her, releasing her from his mouth with a final flick of the tongue. “...like what?” he asked innocently, taking off his glasses with a free hand. He gives her a playful wink as he tosses his glasses behind him in a nonchalant manner. His sharp eyes looked more expressive than it was before now that his glasses were off. She won’t lie; her heart jumped a bit when he did that. “Like this?”

“Oh my god.” Ann sighed, giggling a little as she shook her head at him. “You can be so extra, you know that?”

“You know you love me when I’m like that.” he grinned, pressing a kiss in-between her breasts.

“Dork. Maybe I just love _you._ ” Ann pointed out, giggling again.

 _“I know that **I** love **you.** ”_ he responded back lowly, pressing another kiss against her beautiful body. Akira eventually returned to his previous course of action; pressing a long trail of kisses against her skin. His hands leaves her breasts with a final squeeze, before ghosting down the rest of her body with him. With feathered kisses trailing down her chest and down her stomach, Akira knew that he was spoiling her while doing all of this. Ann’s giggling and her soft moans of approval was all the motivation that he needed, and he smiles at the sounds of them. It makes him feel more confident that he can do this.

He meets the end of the line, feeling the fabric of her skirt against his chin. Akira lifts himself up slightly, taking hold of Ann’s skirt and tugs it lightly to grab her attention. Ann’s head perked up in attention, realizing where he was now. She lifts her bottom up slightly and takes hold of the waistline of her skirt, her black stockings and her panties all at once. She pulls them down and allows Akira to remove the rest of it. He puts them down onto the pile of clothes on the floor, leaving Ann completely exposed.

“I’m hot…” she groaned, fanning herself with her hand. Despite what was supposed to be the cold air of the attic, Ann felt like she was on fire… pun completely not intended. Considering that she was now naked, she should be freezing right now… but she wasn’t.

“Yes, you are.” Akira teased, earning a light shove from his girlfriend’s feet. _Too easy._ He laughs heartily as he raises her legs and adjusts them accordingly. With a grin, Akira moves to situate himself between her legs and lowers himself down. His hands took a hold of her thighs and keeps her in place with a steady hold. Ann smiles as she props herself up slightly to run her hands down his dark hair.

“You know… shouldn’t I be the one spoiling you? You’re the one who just got back from juvie.” she mentioned.

“I’m already getting spoiled. I get to be with you.” he replied smoothly.

“Smooth talker.” Ann mumbled under her breath. There he goes again with that charm of his… Though she blushes at that, Ann couldn’t help but smile. She’s missed that a lot from him. As she watches him go lower, Ann bites the corner of her lips in anticipation of what he was going to do. But… they were still going to go all the way this time, right? “D-Don’t go too crazy down there, okay? When I get close… I actually wanna feel you with me when that happens.” she said.

Akira glances up at her for a moment and smiles, nodding in agreement as he presses a kiss to her inner thigh. “Stop me whenever you feel like you’re close. Deal?”

“Deal.” she agreed, nodding.

With that, he lowered himself down to her folds once more. He pulls her closer to his mouth before he buries himself within her, eagerly lapping up her slickness without delay. The second that Ann felt his tongue against her, she gasps. Receiving was still a very new sensation to her, but this was a special night that was going to be filled with new things, after all. Her fingers buries themselves into his scalp, and she reels in her enjoyment as she felt his tongue swirl against her in his great proficiency. 

Damn, this was still incredible…!

“A-Akira…” she whimpered, his name barely a whisper upon her lips. Akira hums against her in his delight, flicking his tongue against her sensitive nub. Her moaning increase in volume the longer he lingers there, and that only goads him on as he continued to taste her. Ann’s fingers flexed within his messy hair, occasionally grabbing a handful whenever he hits a spot _just right._ She lets out a louder moan, her sounds filling the whole attic as she tries to catch her breath.

“It feels so good… Akira…” she breathed, her words falling into another moan. Akira couldn’t help but smile a little devilishly against her. He’s a little more confident in his actions here than he was the last time they did this, and he watches her writhe in her bliss as he remembers what he did to make her feel that way. Having an idea, he then closes his lips around her clit and allowed his tongue to swirl around it in a slow, teasing motion. Ann groans from above, her whole body shuddering as her toes began to curl. Akira couldn’t help but release a haggard breath as he watched her. Seeing her so blissful in all of her glory set him off more than he could ever imagine.

“Mm… you goddamn tease…!” she whined, grabbing his hair in reaction to his movements. Akira let out a low groan as he felt his hair getting pulled, but he still kept working her. He sucked her in eagerly, holding her down as she started to buck against him on pure instinct. He wanted to see how much he could do to her before he had to stop, so he bobs his head more eagerly, desire clouding his eyes as his tongue danced in various motions within her. Ann relished his touch, her body squirming as she felt the waves of pleasure wash over her. She moans out loud with little effort of holding back, and her expression was one of pure bliss. But as much as she enjoyed feeling Akira eat her out, she had something more in mind that she wanted to do.

“O-Okay, stop! Stopstopstop!” she gasped. True to his word, Akira immediately stops what he was doing and looks up at her expectantly as he sits upright. Unwilling to waste any more time, Ann sits up from the bed and moves to kiss him passionately. She could taste herself on his lips, but she didn’t seem to care. She presses her body against his chest as she kisses him deeply, feeling his tongue ghost upon her bottom lip before he moaned against her mouth. When they part, Akira then forms a cocky smirk as he runs a hand down her back.

“Told you that you taste sweet.” he quipped teasingly.

“Oh, shut up.” she laughed, stealing another peck on his lips.

“You gonna make me?” he asked, closing an eye at her. “I could work you all --”

Ann pulls him to her by the shoulders and forcefully presses her lips against his, literally shutting him up as his taunt dies on her lips. The only thing heard from him was a broken moan in place of his words when he was caught off guard. Eventually, the kiss melts into something more comfortable as they kept at it, their bodies pressed together in a way that was unfamiliar to them… but more than welcome. As Ann broke the kiss, she still kept close to him, practically tasting his hot breath against her lips. She smiles as she rests her forehead against his, her fingers lightly running down his bare chest as she speaks.

“You’re so unfair, Akira… getting me all worked up like this…” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her fingers eventually reach their destination, and she tugs at the band of his pants lightly. She then pouts lightly at him as she fiddles with the button and zipper, eventually unzipping everything. “And you’re still overdressed too… Cheater.”

Akira chuckles lowly, adjusting slightly so that he could help Ann slide his pants off of him. “You distract me.” he whispered to her, wanting so badly to kiss her again. Ann was intentionally drawing away from him when he moved close, but she kept herself well within his reach. “Is that my punishment then? Not letting me kiss you?”

“Maybe…” she teased. She moves away fully for a moment to pull his pants and boxers off of him and toss them onto the floor, finally leaving them both exposed. Her eyes then fall to what was she intentionally trying to free, blushing slightly at the sight of it as she smiled. “Or maybe it’s that I want to tease you for once.” she voiced, her hand grabbing hold of his semi-hard cock. Akira’s breathing hitched as her hand took a hold of him, feeling her thumb brush against the head as she swiped at the pre-cum. Ann leans forward so that she was back to being close to him, her hand slowly pumping him up and down as she kept eye contact.

“S-Shit…” he gasped, eyes fluttering shut as he feels a pulse of pleasure riding through his body. His fingers press harder onto Ann’s back, sliding down the shape of her as he releases a low groan. Ann lightly bit her lip at the sight of his face. Seeing Akira in the throes of pleasure she was giving him was really, really hot. The sight of it becomes seared in her memory, and she’s excited that the image is only for her to keep. Still, she doesn’t relent. Her free hand reaches around the back of his head and brings him back to her before he could reel his head back in his pleasure. Ann finally closed the small gap between them and kisses him deeply, her other hand still pumping him slowly. Akira returns the kiss in his heated fervor, his panting starting to become heavy in-between the sinful smacks of their lips.

“Ann… you’re killing me…” he moaned against her lips.

“But I’m not done yet.” she whispers to him, punctuating her words with another kiss to his lips. Ann then starts to move down, pressing a brief kiss to his beating heart as her pumping hand slows to a halt. His cock is held up in attention, now erect in her hand. As Ann adjusts herself properly, she presses a kiss against the sensitive skin before putting it in her mouth. Akira widened his eyes at the sudden warmth he can feel closing around him, and he lets out a deep groan.

“Oh, goddamn --” he cursed out loud, arching his head back with his mouth agape as his cursing fell into another groan. Ann could feel him shudder under her touch, but again, she doesn’t hold back. Her head bobs back and forth through the motions as she kept her eyes on him, her blonde hair falling over her eyes the more that she moved. She feels a shaking hand combing back her hair, and she looks to see Akira looking back at her, flushed face and all as he cupped her cheek. Ann’s pace keeps steady until she eventually slows down, releasing him with a sinful pop of her lips. She smiles back at him as she presses another soft kiss at the top of the head.

“Mercy…” Akira breathed, rushing towards Ann as soon as she sat up. His hands grabs her face and he leans forward, pressing another deep kiss in his eagerness. Ann moans against him as she matches his passion, her arms wrapping around him as she clings to him for dear life. Both of them were worked up now, their heated kisses seemingly unending as they both laid down against Akira’s bed. Hands wander against the shape of their naked bodies, reaching to areas they haven’t touched before this point. Akira in particular gets especially bold, pressing Ann’s body against his as his hand squeezes her ass in the heat of the moment.

“Ah -- !” she gasped, her fingers dragging down his back as he kisses her again. The intensity in the room was strong as the two of them were unable to keep their hands off each other. As of right now, with the two of them alone in the whole building, they finally didn’t have to hold back. By the end of their heated session, they laid there side by side on the bed panting heavily as they stared at each other. They were still worked up after all of that, but they still looked at each other with dreamy looks on their faces.

“Wow…” Ann sighed dreamily, giggling a little.

“God…” Akira exhaled, forming a lazy smile.

They didn’t say anything much as they laid there catching their breath. Instead, their hands clasped together beside them as they stared into each other’s eyes, gray meeting blue. No words were spoken right then, as they were both speechless over what they’ve just been doing for some time. Their faces were flushed, no doubt born from both engaging in such intimate activities and from seeing each other completely naked for the first time. Akira reached over his free hand to brush away the long strands of hair framing Ann’s face before he gently strokes her cheek. Ann forms a loving smile as she gently takes hold of the hand stroking her cheek.

“I… I’m ready.” Ann said softly. “...are you?”

“Yeah…” Akira replied, nodding slowly. “I’m ready, too.”

They both sit up then, preparing themselves for a very important moment for the both of them. Akira rolls over to the edge to grab his pants from the floor and reach into the pockets, grabbing the small box of condoms in his hand. He then opens the box and picks out the first wrapper that he saw was closest to his size. Keeping the wrapper in his hands, he then closes the box and passes it to Ann so that she could set the box beside the windowsill. She watches as Akira rips open the wrapper and takes out the condom inside, situating himself so that he could put it on. That was when she stopped him.

“Let me, okay?” she asked.

Akira blinked in surprise. “Do you know how?” he asked. 

Ann gave him a smile as she nodded. “I’ve been practicing for a while. Bananas make great practice partners, you know.”

Akira stiffed a laugh at that, but nodded all the same. “Okay.”

He hands the condom over to Ann, and watches her work as she prepares it carefully. Once she had it all sorted out, she carefully rolls it on him. He blushes as he watches the rubber cover him in full, but the true cause was more so because Ann was the one putting it on him. They smile at each other once it was done, knowing what was next. Ann lays down with her head on his pillow and her legs spread apart, and Akira sits up and leans forward so that he was hovering over her. He carefully lines himself up with her entrance, and he swore he could feel his heart beating in his throat. He swallows hard, and his eyes flickered over to Ann. She looked just as nervous as he was, feeling her heart practically leaping out of her chest. Still… she smiles up at Akira as she gazes at him.

“We’re really doing this… aren’t we?” she said, almost in disbelief.

“We are…” Akira replied softly, searching her face for any doubt. “...you sure about this?”

“I’m sure. One hundred percent.” she answered, nodding. “You look so nervous…”

“Of course I’m nervous. It’d be really weird if I wasn’t.” Despite his nerves creeping back in his voice, Akira smiles warmly at her. “Even so… I’m more so excited than I am nervous. I’ve just been so happy that I was able to see you again after so long… and now we’re here sharing this moment… it’s more than I could ever ask for.”

Ann’s smile turns just as warm as his as he rests his forehead against hers. She could feel the tip of his cock brushing against her entrance, and she felt her heart jump. Still, she keeps her smile as she wraps her arms around him for security.

“Akira… I love you.” she whispered to him softly.

“I love you too, Ann.” he whispered back, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. Akira smiles as he pulls back from her slightly, before slowly beginning to insert himself inside of her.

“...ah!!”

Ann lets out a sudden cry, her eyes widening as she was being stretched and filled with a foreign sensation of pleasure and pain. The pain came first, and she winces as she felt her body tense up. She feels something close to a slight ‘pop’ when Akira entered her. It wasn’t lost on Akira either, who inhaled sharply at the feeling of tightness all around him. The slickness helped, to be sure, but Akira couldn’t help but look at Ann in his worry as he saw her wince.

“Ann…?!”

“I’m okay…!” she assured, her hold on him tightening. Ann took a breath as she willed her body to relax despite the initial pain. “I’m okay… keep going.”

Akira’s lips thinned as he slowly nods at her, pressing another soft kiss on her lips to relax them both. Slowly he pushes himself in inch by inch, trying to be mindful of her as best as he could. Eventually he sheathes himself fully inside of her… finally. Ann emits a soft moan as she felt the base of him brush against her sensitive core. Now that Akira was fully inside of her, she was able to relax her body more easily. He once again kisses her tenderly, and she was able to return his kiss in kind as they adjusted themselves.

“You okay?” he asked, concern evident in his voice. Ann nods in her assurance.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” she voiced. Now that the initial pain was subsiding, all Ann could feel was… fullness. She didn’t know what she expected when it came to sex. She only expected the initial pain since it was her first time. Everything else was all new and different… but incredible. As she laid there underneath Akira with him fully inside of her, Ann could only feel him filling up her senses in ways she never thought was possible. His touch, his scent, his presence… everything that she could feel was _him._ What settles within her now wasn’t a tense feeling or pain, but something more like… anticipation. Akira was silent up above, waiting for her to give him the okay to move. Ann’s hands ball up into clenched fists as she kept her hold around Akira’s body, then relaxes as she exhales. _She’s ready._

“Move, Akira… _Move._ ”

Akira took her cue and nods silently before he began to move. His strokes were slow and easy as he started to roll his hips. He lets out a shaky breath as he thrusted in and out, reeling from the completely new sensation that he can feel. Ann becomes more vocal as she moans from under him, eyes fluttering shut as she feels each stroke. Seeing her begin to enjoy herself makes Akira more confident in what he was doing, and so he tries to find a steady rhythm as he starts to pick up the pace. Once he found an angle that he can use…

 _“...Oh, fuck.”_ he gasped sharply.

Ann cried out a louder moan from underneath him, her nails starting to press against his back as he thrusts a little faster. “A-Akira…! Oh my god…!” she whimpered through her panting. She could feel Akira hitting a particular sensitive spot inside of her, and it made her feel like she was seeing stars. Heat was building and pooling within her with each stroke, and she couldn’t keep quiet even if she tried. “Don’t stop… P-Please don’t stop…!” she moaned out.

“I’m not gonna…” Akira grunted, his head hanging low as he continued his pace. He could feel sweat beading from his forehead, and he could feel Ann’s fingers grazing his skin. God. This felt so incredible…! He felt like he was on fire the longer he kept at it, but… god, this felt so damn good…! Akira clutched at his sheets as he feels her tighten around him, and he lets out a low groan as he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opens his eyes and sees her underneath him, it took all of his willpower not to fall out over the way she looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Akira…” Ann moans out his name sweetly, clinging to him for dear life. Their parted lips were so close to each other, Ann could practically taste his breath. They don’t kiss yet, but they come close with every stroke made at that moment. Close… but not quite. _“Aki… A-Aki… A-Aki…!”_ she chanted breathlessly with each thrust, her back arching from the bed just as soon as she came close to kissing him. Akira snakes his arms around her and clings to her tightly. He leans down and kisses her deeply, groaning into her mouth as he went a little faster. He could feel her chest bouncing slightly against his own, and his arms couldn’t help but shake a little as he held her.

“Ann… Shit, you feel so good…” he panted against her lips.

“Akira, please… Oh, please…” she whimpered, kissing him once more.

Their combined moans filled the whole room and seemed to resonate around the entire cafe. Akira rested his head against the crook of Ann’s neck, panting hard with each thrust made as Ann chanted his name. In a rush of excitement, he sucked hard on her neck as he pounded away, making her cry out again in a fit of pleasure. The both of them could feel the pressure building in midst of their passion, ready to burst. Neither of them were going to last very long. Akira could feel Ann tightening more around him, and it made him groan loudly as he started to chase his own release through her tightness.

“I-I’m close… Oh my god, I’m so close…” she whined in his arms.

“Me too…” he breathed, pressing a kiss against her neck. “Come for me, Ann… Please…!”

With a few hard thrusts hitting her sensitive spot, Ann was the first one to come. Her body keens as she loudly cried out a high-pitched moan, feeling the rush overwhelming her. Her head arches against his pillow as she continues to moan out her orgasm, still feeling Akira thrusting hard into her. Akira gritted his teeth as he fucked through her walls clamping around him, his pace growing erratic as he was losing control. He couldn’t take anymore either. Giving a final push, his hold on her tightens as he lets the rush run through him with great power. Akira cries out Ann’s name when he came, clear and loud, before he slumps down with her in his arms.

The two of them were exhausted, panting heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. They could feel the sweat on their naked bodies, their hearts beating at breakneck speed… and yet they smiled brightly at each other, losing themselves in each other’s eyes as they laid there together. Reluctantly, Akira had to pull away for a moment so that he could discard the condom properly. Once he reaches over the opposite side of the bed and puts it in the trash, he returns back to Ann’s side and laid down next to her.

“Hey…” he greeted, still breathless.

“Hey, you…” she greeted back, giggling a little.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah… I feel great.” she answered with a dreamy smile. “Best. Valentine’s. Ever.”

“Heh… You got that right!” he couldn’t help but laugh. Ann giggles with him as she brushes aside his sweaty bangs from his face. They then move to adjust themselves so that Akira could take up the comforter from beneath them. Once he takes it out, he wraps it over their bodies as they snuggle under the covers. Ann lays her arm across his body as she gently rests her head on his chest. Akira rubs her shoulders as he held her closer, the two of them basking in the afterglow.

“How loud do you think we were?” Ann asked curiously.

“Pretty freaking loud.” Akira answered, a little too easily. “I bet all of Yongen heard us.”

“And you look so proud of yourself.” she teased, noticing the slight smirk on his face. 

“Damn straight.” he quipped, chuckling lowly as his smirk grew a little wider. That in turn made Ann laugh at him too. They laid there laughing for a few moments, letting their laughter ring throughout the attic before it eventually fades away.

“I still can’t believe it sometimes…” Ann said, staring at the ceiling. “I didn’t even care about Valentine’s Day last year… didn’t even give it a thought! And now, here I am with you... having the best night of my life. I would’ve never thought that I could meet someone as amazing as you. I didn’t even know you last year, and now…? You turned my life upside down for the better! Akira, you’ve become… someone I couldn’t live without.”

Akira looks down at Ann with a soft look to his eye and smiles. “...I’m glad I came to Tokyo.” he said. “Despite all that we’ve been through this past year… despite how I ended up here… I’m glad I came. Otherwise I would have never met Ryuji, Morgana, Sojiro… and everyone else that’s changed my life. Most importantly, I’m glad my probation brought me here ‘cause… it brought me to you, Ann.”

Ann looks over at Akira and returns his smile with one of her own. Even now, Akira’s heart still jumps at the sight of her beautiful smile. He could never get over it. Ann then lifts herself up to press one last kiss to his lips, closing out this romantic night. The contact lingered on their lips tenderly, even as they finally part. Akira leans his head against his pillow with Ann snuggling up in his arms, yawning as sleep beckoned them both.

“I love you, Akira…” Ann spoke softly, her eyes fluttered closed. “I love you so much…”

“I love you, Ann…” Akira responded back, giving her one last squeeze in his arms before he eventually goes to sleep too. “More than anything.”


End file.
